justanotherdayinfreddyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Return to Freddy's 2
Main= The Return to Freddy's 2 is a FNaF fangame made by BFPFilms424 and the second installment in the TRTF Saga. This game is also a prequel to The Return to Freddy's Classic, taking place several decades before the 1st game. The next game in the series is The Return to Freddy's 3. Like with the other games in Volume 1, this would've received a Major Update around the time The Return to Freddy's 5 was being developed. But, also like the other games, those major updates were soon cancelled, along with The Return to Freddy's 5 and the rest of Volume 2. Plot Welcome to your new and exciting career! In The Return To Freddy's 2, you are taking the night shift with Freddy and his friends with some new characters. They have just moved in a music box to replace an old worn down gift giving animatronic to keep the kids happy. What could go wrong? As the security guard working nights, your job is to monitor cameras and make sure nothing goes wrong after-hours. You are the first guard to work at this location. So to make your job easier, you've been provided with your very own empty Freddy Fazbear head, but during development of the building, some dust and other toxic things might have gotten in there. So don't wear it for too long. Major Updates The Return to Freddy's 2 was planned to receive a major update at a later date a while back on 2016, consisting of a big texture and coding overhaul (much like the first game's update). Following revivals of TRTF2's Major Updates would have also featured a complete graphical patch up, but they were all eventually cancelled due to different reasons. It was also planned to feature various Games Modes, some of which are: Nightmare Mode Nightmare Mode, previously known as "Withered Mode", was a proposed one-night only game mode that could be unlocked after setting Freddy, Bonnie and Chica's AI to 6 each in the Custom Night menu. You would have played as Cawthon Cotts in a nightmarish version of Fredbear's Family Diner trying to avoid getting killed by Nightmare Lockjaw, the only active antagonist of the night, by rapidly wearing the Freddy Mask. Dread Mode Dread Mode was a proposed game mode that was going to take place during the time when BFP died inside the Frankburt suit and Lockjaw was first given life. You play as Lockjaw trying to avoid the "Ghoul Animatronics", which are representations of his deepest fears, getting to his head. Characters Animatronics *Freddy Fazbear *Bonnie *Chica *Foxy *Golden Freddy *The Puppet *Kitty FazCat *Sugar *Dug *Lockjaw (hidden) Hallucinations *Shadow Lockjaw *Nightmare Lockjaw (Major Updates) *The "Ghoul Animatronics" (Major Updates) Humans *Cawnoth Cotts *The Phone Guy *Alison (Major Updates) Glitches *When an animatronic kills the player while they have the Freddy Mask on, the mask will not be removed like it is in FNaF 2. *Kitty FazCat and Dug's jumpscares rarely rendered in the early versions of the game. In fact, Dug's jumpscare doesn't even occur on the final released built of the game. Trivia * The Return to Freddy's 2's update was planned to include Nightmare Lockjaw, as seen in the trailer for The Return to Freddy's 5. *According to TRTF: The Dreadful Truth, this game takes place in November 1987. *The Return to Freddy's 2's main menu theme is actually just FNaF 2's but reversed. *The main menu in the demo is different compared to the final official release, as Freddy is just a bizzare fusion edited together using Springtrap’s head from the first FNaF 3 teaser and Freddy Fazbear’s body from FNaF 1 & FNaF 2 as opposed to a full 3D model. **The beta version of the title screen is also different to the full release, as the model looks worse than the full release. |-|Gallery = NOT ALL SCREENSHOTS AND TEXTURES GO HERE Gameplay Alpha cutscene-tarkwfs7-rqdupnxp.png|The first and only cutscene in the game. Alpha_menu.jpg|The Title Screen. 136786-ca5zptnf-rjzdjxum.jpg|The Office in gameplay. Show_Stage_alpha.jpg|The Show Stage in gameplay. cam-6y4w8uji-srdue5gq.jpg|The West Hall in gameplay. 136782-pzmve9bw-vfrnhsuq.jpg|The Party Room 2 in gameplay. Screenshot_20170309-185647.png|Screenshot of Freddy in The Office hallway in the final alpha. Icons/Artwork TRTF2CurrentIcon.jpg|Final version of the icon. Beta_TRTF2_icon.jpg|Beta version of the icon. TRTF 2 Icon.jpeg|Alternate Beta version of the icon, featuring Golden Freddy. TRTF2.jpg|Gamejolt Artwork. TheReturnTeFreddy's.jpg|Alpha Artwork. Teasers The Return to Freddy's 2 Official Trailer (Reupload) TRTF2 teaser.png|A teaser showcasing the Freddy Mask on a desk that has several kid drawings on it, revealing the location that the game was going to take place. TRTF2_Lure.png|A teaser showing the lure mechanism used on Dug. CS74XCgVAAANdNB.png|A teaser for the cancelled Major Updates of TRTF2, revealing two plushies of Lockjaw and Kitty FazCat that were going to be added in the game. Note how in the middle of the image the text "SVAQ ZR", which translates to "FIND ME". |-|Audio = The Main Menu music. The sound that plays whenever any of the animatronics jumpscare the player. WARNING LOUD! Category:Games Category:TRTF2 Category:TRTF Volume 1 Category:Major Updates